Love Before Death
by Riku-Heartilly
Summary: He's supposed to die today while B watches....But not until B has his way with him like always....Contains lemon, Yaoi, BxA, Possible OOC-ness.


This is about A and B from Death Note: Another Note Novel. Both of these characters are real and not OC's. I was just portraying the time before A killed himself.

**Summary:** He's supposed to die today while B watches...But not until B has his way with him like always...Contains lemon, Yaoi, BxA, Possible OOC-ness.

**Warning:** Contains A's death, Yaoi, BxA, Possible OOC-ness.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Completely nothing in this fanfiction.

* * *

A sigh drifted from his mouth as he watched the clock dully. Tick, tock, tick, tock. The noise somehow seemed to calm B just the slightest as he rested his head on his crouched knees. His eye's watched the clock's hands carefully, until he heard knocking on his door. It was a soft tap, tap, tapping. B didn't mind it and simply went on watching the clock quietly to himself.

The knocking didn't stop. As expected he continued to watch the clock listening to now both the tapping and tick tocking of the clock and from the door. The tapping started to get alittle louder. Not very notice-able at first but soon grew to banging. Thus taking B out of his trance and unable to hear the ticking of the clock. He raised his head from his knee's and looked to the door irritated.

"Yes come in" B said as the knocking stopped once he spoke.

The door opened slowly. A small creak was heard as it was pushed open. In walked a slightly elder teenager. His name known as A. He was smiling softly as he walked in and closed the door.

"Hi B" A said as he stood infront of B, smiling as he looked down at B.

B looked up to A no emotion crossed on his face. His eye's looked A up and down. A was wearing the usual attire. Long black baggy sleeved shirt. Baggy jeans and normal messy, yet not near as messy as B's, hair. A's eye's were a shade of sapphire blue. Yet they seemed pale. He was always a cheerful kind of person.

A seemed to gently tilt his head to the right as he looked down at B. "Aren't you going to say hi?" A asked as he stepped alittle closer to B.

"Hi..." B mumbled his stare appearing as a glare.

A smiled again. Another cheerful smile as he sat down next to B and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't show up to class today B...why?"

B's mood seemed to return to its normal self as he rolled his eye's and looked over to A. "No point in going...There's other important matters today then just working on work thats handed to you..."

"Oh like?" A asked wondering what B ment.

"Like watching you kill yourself today" B said turning to look at A. A's smile seemed to fade as B said all this.

"K-kill myself?" He asked nervously as he seemed to look down away from B's face.

"Yes...Don't worry though A" B said moving a hand to A's face and lifting it to make it face his. "I'll be there to watch you"

A seemed to gulp down slightly as he looked into B's trancing eye's. "You will?" He asked as B continued to watch him.

"Yes" B spoke delicately as he pressed his lips against A's.

A seemed to fall into the kiss. His eye's half lidded as his hands wrapped around B's waist pulling him closer. B's kisses were warm and yet cold. B was a cold hearted kind of person whether or not he loved someone. A knew this. He always had but seemed to fall victim for B's lust and affection, whether or not B seemed to really wanted to just see him writhe beneath him. A's lips seemed to part as he felt B bite down on his bottom lip, enough to cause it to slightly bleed. B had then began to lap up the blood that seemed to trickle down A's chin..

B's tongue had then slipped into A's mouth. His and A's tongue's fought for dominance. But A seemed to give up and just let B take the dominant role. B's tongue seemed to explore every corner of A's mouth before he pulled away from A and let his hands trail to both sides of A's shirt and pull it off.

They were always silent. Rarely ever spoke, unless it was moans or groans of lust. Once A's shirt was removed he seemed to attach himself to B's neck and kiss at it softly. B sighed softly. His hands at work on A's pants already. B was always eager and never much caring for A. Never ever asking him if he was alright with it. Always. A always allowed and accepted this.

B's hands pulled off A's pants,along with his boxers, in a matter of seconds. A's arms still clamped around B's waist he felt being pulled away. A looked up at B looking as he seemed to try to cling back to B but was slapped in the face for it.

"Take off my clothes now" B said demandingly as A nodded ignoring the now red hand mark on his face. His hands moved to B's shirt and tore it off. Soon removing B's pants and boxers.

A then pulled B into a demanding kiss as he pushed B into a wall. B didn't like the fact A was being dominant at the moment but it didn't last long. B's hands seemed to trail up A's chest and began to rub and play with his nipples. A's breath began to hitch as he let out a soft moan at B's touches.

When B's mouth seemed to find its way and lock itself to A's as they kissed fervently. A letting out soft gasps here and there. A was always an impatient person when it came to sex.

A let out a soft sigh as he pulled away and began to place butterfly kisses on B's stomache. B simply watched amused that A was such a different person when he was sexually aroused. More slutty. It definately amused B quite abit. A kissing moved lower and lower down from B's chest, then to his stomache. He gave a halt as he looked up at B for afew moments. A's eye's seemed glossy like as he stared at B in a halt.

"Suck now you fucking slut" B demanded giving a glare that ment now as A obeyed immediately and rolled his tongue out and began to lick the tip of B's hardened member.

B didn't moan very much. Maybe it was because he didn't want to seem like the less dominant one. His breath was hitching here and there and he let out small gasps. A's hand pumped at B's member while he continued to lick the head of B's member. A then engulfed B's member into his mouth as he began to bob his head up and down, sucking at the member. It made B shut his eye's. His hands found their way to A's hair and entangled themselves into the messy black hair.

It didn't take very long until B came in A's mouth. A had then sat up as B was panting looking at A and holding his hand up to A's face.

"Suck damn it" B spoke through breaths as A immediately did so. A didn't mind being the bottom. He was always submissive.

Once B's digit's were lubricated enough with A's saliva, he had then inserted the first finger into A's entrance. A seemed to let out a gasp as he felt the digit enter. B watched A's expression not much caring whether he liked the pain or not he inserted the second finger hearing a louder gasp erupt from A's mouth. B smirked as he began to stretch out A. Never a word spoken as he did this.

Once B had finally stretched A out. A didn't even need to be told what to do. His legs clamped around B's waist. A then let out a groan of pain when he felt B's member enter him. B never took it slow. He did it rough and hard. But made sure that A felt pleasure. A seemed to move to B's movements once he felt B begin to literally pound into him. A let out throaty gasps and moans as he felt B hit his prostate. It felt good. Really good. A loved it.

Soon enough A and B eventually reached their climaxes and came simultaneously. Both lay panting on the bed for afew moments before A got up weakly and began to put his clothes back on. He looked distraught as he watched B get up and put his own clothes on.

An hour or so later. B watched as A had hung himself from a tree. B watched the whole thing. Only him and A where there. No one else to bother B as he watched the swinging corpse. They never said anything before the whole suicide. Nor would they ever again. B simply watched the dangling corpse. He wanted to say good bye but never did. A was gone. Gone for good. Gone forever. B was still there. He was going to make L pay. Make L grovel to his feet. Defeat him in the most greatest way. Yes B would win not just for himself but for A.

**Author Note:** Just did this while I was chatting with my one friend about how A doesn't get enough love. I thought why not make a BxA fic since A gets no attention rarely ever.


End file.
